


its a worthwhile fight

by isthepartyover



Series: pegoryu week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Leap of Faith, M/M, post shidos palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: "The ship was shaking, small explosions rattling the hull as they raced through plush hallways, the confusing layout even more of a nightmare on the way out than in, especially with water flooding every other hall.Ryuji trails behind the group, making sure they’re all following Futaba as she frantically searches for a route out using the blueprints she’d created as they explored.Akira’s right ahead of him, making sure he’s right there with them, and Ryuji pushes through the ache of his leg to keep the pace."





	its a worthwhile fight

The ship was shaking, small explosions rattling the hull as they raced through plush hallways, the confusing layout even more of a nightmare on the way out than in, especially with water flooding every other hall.

Ryuji trails behind the group, making sure they’re all following Futaba as she frantically searches for a route out using the blueprints she’d created as they explored.

Akira’s right ahead of him, making sure he’s right there with them, and Ryuji pushes through the ache of his leg to keep the pace.

Finally, they make it to the front, only to have their hopes dashed when they emerged onto the deck to find it broken and half-submerged, their only hope being a lifeboat hanging several feet above them, across several feet of water and slanted deck.

The fear starts to set in even more, but Ryuji steps forward, analyzing and judging the distance.

Akira, observant as always, knows what he’s thinking before he says it. “Don’t you dare-”

“I can make it.”

“But your leg-”

“I’ll be fine. What’s a little pain, eh?” he tries joking, stretching his bad leg out a bit. It’s not far of a distance, anyway, and everyone’s relying on him-

Akira purses his lips, clearly still dissatisfied with his plan, and Ryuji can’t help but laugh, straightening up as he asks, “You trust me, right?”

“Yes.” Akira says, no hesitation despite his frown.

“Then, I’ll be right back.” Ryuji promises, grinning as he turns. But then, he gets a better idea, turning back briefly to press a kiss to Akira’s cheek before pushing to the front of their little group, dropping down in starting position and taking off, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg as it impacts on the ground over and over, getting closer and closer to the ocean, and then…

He leaps over it, smiling with the thrill of it all as he hears everyone cheer behind him, keeping speed as he starts up towards the lever, and then jumping again once he’s right underneath it, his weight pulling it down with him as he grips it.

Everyone’s cheering again, and Ryuji grins at them as they climb aboard the little boat, throwing up his thumb as they sail over.

But then, another explosion rocks the ship, causing him to lose his grip, and his last thought before it goes dark is that he hopes the others make it out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially the longest consecutive writing project ive done bc im a adhd focus robbed nightmare clown
> 
> but tomorrows.....ive been looking forward to all week :3c


End file.
